frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Love Story - You will always be in my hearth!
Kiedy tracisz kogoś, czy to boli? Czy obwiniasz się za swoje czyny? Czy żałujesz, że wyjechał z twojego powodu? On dał mi wybór, byłam zbyt zła aby wybrać go, a teraz go nie ma. Tak jak wiatr ogarnął moje serce i udał się w podróż w miejsce, do którego nie mogę dotrzeć . Ból z błędów które zrobiliśmy. Kiedyś było łatwo wybaczyć , ale nigdy nie zapomnieć..... Wracając do tego, co kiedyś było trudne. Ale pytam czy jest szansa dla niego mi wybaczyć. Czy tak? ... Moja miłość, Minął rok od kiedy wzieliśmy ślub. Lata wypełnione bólem i smutkiem. Jak to się stało? To wszystko dlatego, że cię nie ma i to wszystko przeze mnie. Teraz muszę żyć bez ciebie. Czuje się jak w piekle. Miesiące po ślubie już byłam w ciąży. Rozmawialiśmy o tym jak nazwiemy nasze dziecko, nie ważne czy będzie to chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Wszystko, co mógłbyś myśleć zaczynając nowe życie z rodziną. Straciłam nasze dziecko kilka miesięcy temu, nie chciałam tego. Mówiłeś, że wszystko będzie w porządku tak długo, jak mamy siebie nawzajem. Ale w jaki sposób możesz tak siedzieć, i winić mnie za wszystko. Mówiłeś, że zawsze chciałeś mieć rodzinę, bo nigdy nie miałeś jej wcześnej. Mówiłam ci, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, o każdej porze będę przy tobie. Siedziałeś na tym samym łóżku, na którym odkryliśmy naszą miłość do siebie . potrafiłeś pocieszyć mnie i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie idealnie, tak długo, jak mamy siebie. Myślę, że nigdy nie byłeś w stanie zaakceptować straty naszego dziecka. To bolało mnie bardziej niż mogło boleć ciebie. Tak, to było nasze własne dziecko, to dla Ciebie za mało? to dziecko było we mnie. Myślisz, że potrafiłam wybaczyć sobie utratę czegos, co mogło być naszą wspólną radością? I cierpie emocjonalnie, ostatnią rzeczą, jaka była mi potrzebna to właśnie to...... Patrzyłam na ciebie i nadal płacze. Spojrzałeś na mnie, wstałeś i wyszedłeś. Zostawiłeś mnie z wielkim znakiem zapytania. Zostawiłeś mnie z tak wieloma rzeczami w moim umyśle. Czy to może być koniec nas? Jesteśmy razem już tak długo. Być może,to co się stało, wpłyneło na ciebie tak bardzo, ale to nie powód aby zostawiać mnie w taki sposób. Patrzyłam z balkonu, deszcz padał, a pogoda doskonale określala teraz twój nastrój. Byłeś taki zimny. Widziałam jak wybiegasz, a po chwili znikasz w ciemności I doskonale pamiętam, jak miałam motyle w brzuchu gdy się całowaliśmy. Jak pierwszy raz płakałam kiedy się kochaliśmy. Pielęgnowanie tych uczuć, radość i śmiech, jakich nigdy nie zapomne, aż do dzisiaj. Minęły godziny odkąd mnie opuściłeś. Wypiłam kawę, potrzebowałem czegoś, aby się rozbudzić, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciałam teraz zrobić, to był właśnie sen. Włączyłam fonograf i nasza piosenka grała... dotyk gorących łez z moich oczu. Płakałam ponownie. Czułam się zagubiona i samotna. Zostawiłeś mnie i teraz, bez ciebie, ja tracę siebie. Spojrzałam na zegar ...... 5 rano. Czułam zdrętwienia od płaczu. Czułam zdrętwienie wewnątrz. Przejrzałam album, gdzie przechowywaliśmy nasze zdjęcia. Szczęśliwe chwile razem, jak ja lubiłam je nazywać ... najlepszy dzień w moim życiu, kiedy stałam się panną młodą. Twoją żoną. Umieściłam go z powrotem w szufladzie. Byłeś tak podekscytowany, aby stać się tatą. Nieważne czy to była by dziewczynka czy chłopiec, nasza mała księżniczka / książę mieliśmy ją nazwać, Angela, jeśli go Angelo. Zawiodłam cię ..... Zawiadłam nas ...! Przybiegła do mnie służąca, powiedziała, że miałeś wypadek. Biegiem popędziłam do szpitala i czekałam długie godziny. Czas mijał i nadal nic. Upadłam na kolana, ze łzami w oczach. Modliłam się, byłam gotowa na rodzinę, wiedziałam, że czas nie pozwoli mi go stracić. Moje serce biło szybciej z każdą kolejną sekundą . Bałam się. Czy naprawdę miałam cię stracić? W końcu lekarz rozmawiał ze mną i z tego wszystkiego, to była najgorsza wiadomość jaką mogłam teraz usłyszeć. Powiedział, że biegłeś, a znad przeciwka wyjechał powóz i zdeżył się z tobą, kiedy stracił kontrole. Znaleziono Lilie przy tobie, byłeś prawdopodobnie w drodze do domu, chcąc poprosić o przebaczenie i pojednanie. Wybaczyłam ci jeszcze zanim opuściłeś nasze mieszkanie. Lekarze dali mi twoje rzeczy i aksamitne małe pudełeczko. Otworzyłam je, to był naszyjnik, miałeś dać mi go kiedy dotrzesz do domu. Notatka z nim powiedziała mi .......... Kochanie, Przepraszam i kocham cię tak bardzo. Jesteś całym światem dla mnie. Czy mi wybaczysz? '' - Kristoff '' Wziełam naszyjnik i zawsze go nosiłam. Wyglądało to idealnie. Mijały tygodnie, a ja byłam sama. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jak mogłeś zdradzić naszą obietnice w której mieliśmy życ wiecznie? Byłam na ciebie zła za opuszczenie mnie, ale potem gniew zniknął razem z łzami, które spadły. Czułam się bezużyteczna, wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, to płakać. Zemdlałam w czasie spaceru. Moi służący przynieśli mnie do szpitala. Chorowałam na zmęczenie, depresję, a najgorsze, że jestem w ciąży. Tak, chciałam rodzinę, ale to było, gdy żyłeś. Wiedząc, że jestem w ciąży, moja depresja zwiększała się każdego dnia. Chciałam odebrać sobie życie, ale po przemyśleniu postanowiłam, że chce żyć i dosłownie żyć razem z tym! Jednak, aby móc naprawdę żyć oznaczało to utratę tego dziecka. Zdecydowałam się na aborcję, ale jak miałam zabić nasze dziecko, ja chce zachować ją. Była jedyną rzeczą, która będzie przypominać mi o twojej miłości i obietnicy, będę ją trzymać i nazwę ją Angela. Angela będzie uczęszczać do przedszkola już w czerwczu. Szkoda, że nigdy nie miała okazji cię poznać . Mówię jej opowieści o nas i tak, jesteś tatą dla niej. Tatą, którego nigdy nie będzie miała okazji spotkać. Wiem, że chciałbyś wychowywać to dziecko, ale to był twój czas, aby odejść. Mogłeś być najlepszym tatą na świecie. Tak wile straciłeś. To było męczące, ale było warto. Być może nigdy nie będę znów kochać .... Nikt nie wydaje się nawet być w połowie jak ty..... Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu, a ja wierzę, że będziemy razem w przyszłości. Kocham cię .... Wszystkiego najlepszego mój kochany --THE END-- Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach